


Winding Down With the Sirens: Poppies

by crookedneighbour



Series: Sisters and Sirens [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Undertones, Medicine, Sexist Language, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with Two Face the girls take some time to relax and recooperate.</p>
<p>Also, some more pictures for the recipient, both related and non-related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down With the Sirens: Poppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



Selina stands at the edge of the rooftop. Below her Gotham City is a blend of noise, violence, and other people's property. Up here it is mostly the same.

Two Face is pointing a gun at her. His grip on the pistol is firm and his aim is precise. The scarred side of his face is leering at her, and when he speaks it's all gravel and hatred. Just Two Face, no Harvey. 

"Put the fucking coin down," he snarls. There is sweat trickling down his temples and brow.

Selina's fist is clutched tightly around the silver dollar. Her outstretched arm hangs off the building. 

Below them cars continue to whiz by.

"Put the gun down first."

She says this in the most cool headed voice she can muster, even though she's nervous. She doesn't like guns. They have a way of making things a lot more permanent.

"Drop it, bitch."

Selina grits her teeth, and stares at him for a moment. He just changed the game.

The coin falls.

Selina dives after it, smiling. She loves the feeling of the wind on her face. The air has gottena bit cleaner the past few years, but it still doesn't smell sweet.

She lashes her whip from fire escape to fire escape, cutting through the night.

The coin lands, too far away for Two Face to see which side is up.

 

When she gets back to the hide out Ivy and Harley are sitting together in the den. The top of Harley's suit has been unzipped and Ivy's hand is resting gently on her shoulder.

"You girls should really put up a sign or something," quips Selina. 

"Aw, Kitty. It's nothin' like that! Red's just helpin patch me up," replies Harley. She shifts a little and Selina can see that there's a bandage on her shoulder, that has been stained slightly red. 

"Aside from stitching the wound shut, I was also able to create a natural antiseptic using the chemical reactions already present within my own physiology," adds Ivy. She states this flatly, much like this was the only obvious thing to do in the situation.

"Isn't the main way you poison people by--" starts Selina, suddenly realizing what that implied.

"And where were you?" interupts Ivy, clearly not interested in that line of questioning. 

"Our boy from the D.A.'s office called me a bitch, so I threw his coin off a roof," explains Selina, rather casually.

Ivy softens a little.

"Good. That corporate lake polluting scum bag deserves it..." swears Ivy.

Harley flits back and forth slightly.

"My shoulder still kinda hurts even though you..."

Her sentence trails off into giggling.

"I forgot to mention that part of the synthesis used elements and structures commonly found in flowers of the Papaveraceae family," Clarifies Ivy.

Selina's hands twitch slightly.

"What?" she snaps. Ivy can be so pretentious.

"Poppies."

"Poppies?"

"Yes. As in poppies, beautiful poppies."

Harley let's herself flop back onto Ivy and laughs a little.

"You're both green!" she asserts, laying her arms down heavily.

"So you turned your spit into some kind of bacteria fighting pain killer?" asks Selina incredulously.

"Pretty much. Now I think it's time to open a bottle of wine and watch the Wizard of Oz. You in?"

"Why not? As long as it's red."

As they watch the film Harley snuggles up against Ivy. By the time Dorothy meets the lion she is already asleep. Ivy places a soft kiss on her head as she snores.

Selina pours herself another glass of wine. She's had just the right amount that everything feels fuzzy and happy. 

Her popcorn has the perfect amoung of butter and salt, her two friends are with her, and Dorothy is on her way to Emerald City.


End file.
